Across The Lines
by Azfixiation
Summary: Rin & Sakura be warned! Set after the series, and what happened to the two of them since the anime never showed what became of their relationship. This is my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Yes, this is a Rin/Sakura story. Which means lots of bad things! Shoujo-ai and incest. Somehow my morals have failed me. If you want to insult me for it, don't bother, since I don't care. I haven't played the games or read the manga, just watched the anime, so that's what this is based off of. Enjoy, if you're brave enough. And since my beta hasn't watched this yet (you slacker!) I didn't have anyone to check through it for me, so please forgive me for mistakes.

* * *

**Across The Lines**

By: Azfixiation

----

I watch her chest rise and fall as she sleeps. My fingers brush against her hair, running through her violet locks, remembering back to a time when we shared such similar features. Things should have never turned out the way they have but I know why she hates me. I hate me too. She has also moved in with Shirou, wanting to forget her darker memories of _that_ home. The home that I failed to save her from. Is it too late to make it up to her? Can I even begin to?

"She's going to hate you even more if she finds you stalking her in her sleep," Illya says from the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. I want to kill that brat sometimes.

"What do you know about anything?" I ask as I stand up to leave Sakura's room. "Go back to sleep brat. Before I knock you out myself."

"I just don't know why you bother. It's not like she knows what you're doing so it's not going to help," she pouts as she walks back to her own room.

"She has bad dreams at night, and it's my fault. I wouldn't expect you to understand," I say quietly, even though Illya is already gone. If comforting her in her sleep is all I can do, then I'll happily do it.

Unable to sleep myself I head to the kitchen and prepare some tea, making Sakura's favorite kind without even realizing it. She still won't talk to me about anything that has happened, staying at a cool distance at best. I've failed her twice now. The first when we were young, and the second by letting her get taken in the first place.

"Smells good," her voice says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Sakura? How come you're up?" I ask quickly, almost defensively. I don't like having my thoughts interruped. Especially not such important ones. Even if it is by the one person I want to talk the most to.

"I always get up this early," she smiles as she starts moving about the kitchen. "How else do you think breakfast and the cleaning gets done?"

"It's only five in the morning though," I remind her, wondering why she would get up so absurdly early if she didn't have to. "I can take care of things today so you can sleep in if you'd like," I added, remembering my goal of forming a relationship with her finally after all these years.

"No I have to do it. I have to do something useful after everything you and Shirou went through to save me," she says through a yawn. It's the first time she has mentioned it, and I wonder if catching her half asleep is the advantage I've been needing.

"Can we talk?" I venture as I pour her a cup of tea.

I see her tense up and sigh inwardly. I already know how she will answer. "I can't right now, I've got to get everything ready before school," she says as she takes the tea I poured her. "Thanks for this though."

"One day you're going to have to listen to me," I say angrily before storming off to my room. This is exactly how things have been between us. Her rejecting me every day as I try to at least get things out in the open between us.

I spend the rest of the morning sulking in my room until breakfast, trying to figure out where I'm screwing things up so badly. Thankfully Illya and Fuji-nee are so active they distract the awkwardness that lays between us during breakfast. She walks to school with Shirou and I leave after them, trying to give her the space that she seems to want. To my relief school passes quickly without much excitement since most everyone ignores me anyways. It's times like this when I want to be alone to think that I'm glad everyone has somehow decided to put me on a pedastal and become too afraid to approach me.

"You seem down lately," Shirou says later after we've returned home from school.

"That's because she's-"

"I will stab you in your sleep," I say quickly as I glare at Illya. Really of all people who had to find out about how badly I want to make ammends, why her?

"She's no fun onii-chan," Illya whines as she clings to Shirou's arm.

"I'll be in my room," I say as I stand up.

"Tousaka wait," Shirou calls out, following me to the door.

"I know I'm not useful for much now that everything's over, but if you need someone to talk to about whatever it is..." he trails off.

"Thanks, but I'm not that soft," I say before walking past him and out of the room.

Not that soft my ass. When it comes to her lately I might as well be a fluffy bunny I'm trying to frustratingly hard. But this is what I deserve, I know that. I left her to be tortured by those people. I've left her to be abused her whole life and only now after almost losing her am I trying to do something about it. But damn I was a kid! _We were kids! _It's not like I knew what would happen to her there.

Feeling the frustration wash over me once more I lose my patience and storm to Sakura's room. She's just going to have to deal with what I have to say. "Rin?" she asks as I open her door without permission, shutting it firmly behind me.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but at least let me talk to you. Just listen to me, okay?"

She nods in response and motions for me to sit down so I take the space directly in front of her, wanting her to see my face to know how true what I'm about to say is. "I'm sorry for everything. I know how much you hate me for what happened and I've done everything I could to protect you since then. If you don't want to be my sister that's fine, but can't we at least be _something?"_

"I don't hate you anymore Rin. How could I when you saved my life knowing that I hated you? I could have killed you then but you didn't care. You just wanted to protect me," she says quietly, backing down from my gaze.

"Then why do you ignore me? Why do you run away from me?" I ask, my anger dissipating quickly as I reach out to touch her cheek - the same as I did when I saved her from Caster, from becoming the sacrifice for the Holy Grail. Her cheeks flush a slight shade of pink and I find myself surprised that she's not pulling away, and that I'm not either for that matter. Our eyes lock as she leans into my touch, just the slightest bit. "Sakura?"

"I have to go start dinner!" she says in a rush, pulling away from my touch and walking out of the room. What the hell was that just now? I can feel my own cheeks are flushed as I stand to leave her room, more confused now then I was when I went in.

----

She's here again. I can feel her next to me, hear her shallow breathing as she watches me sleep. Why does she do this every night? She has ever since getting me back from Caster. They told me the bad guys were gone, that I was safe now. Is this her way of protecting me? Sometimes she only comes in for a minute, as if she is just checking to make sure I haven't disappeared again. Other times she stays for long periods of time. Doesn't she ever sleep?

Her fingers brush over my face, feather light touches so she doesn't wake me up. If only she knew I was always awake, always waiting for her. _This is why I can't be your sister. _I fight to keep my eyes from fluttering open, to keep myself from remembering the warmth of her hand on my face. She is the only person who has ever shown me physical kindness.

I had always thought that I would end up with Shirou, the two of us living a quiet happy life. Or so I had hoped, perhaps. At the least being able to come cook and clean for him has always given me the oppertunity to get away from that house. Away from Shinji, and his abusive hands. In the end it wasn't Shirou that saved me. It was her whose arms I ended up in. It was the first and only time I've ever felt safe.

She is my sister, and yet she never has been. She has never been anyone except the person who stole the life I should have led. Yet why is it that I crave her touch since that day? Her gentle hands on my skin as she tells me everything is going to be okay. She would be the one to hate me if she knew how much I craved the safety of her embrace again. It was the first time I've had someone touch me since him.

Before I can stop them, images of Shinji form in my mind. His rough hands as he pins me down. _You worthless piece of trash_, he used to call me. The sting of his hand across my cheeks. Instinctively I jump, pulling away from Rin's touch, losing the seperation between reality and memory for a second in my sleepy state.

"I'm sorry," she bows her head after seeing the tears form in my eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. It was him. He was in my head again," I say.

"I'll leave you alone." Her voice is soft - just like her hands. I crave to hear more of it. To have more of her.

Out of reflex, or maybe of their own violition, my hands reach out to grasp hers. "Stay," I whisper. I know she will out of guilt after learning the truth of the things I've gone through. The things she thinks are her fault. The things that cause her to keep pushing closer and closer to me. Would she forgive me for using her guilt like this?

I feel her arms pulling me close and in her attempt to comfort me the tears that I've never allowed myself to cry finally spill out. I hate showing weakness in front of her. She's always been so strong, so sure of herself. She brushes the hair from my eyes and holds me close to her, moving to lay down next to me. "I'll stay. It's okay."

Her voice is soothing and I find the tears stopping as I allow myself to lay against her. Her heart beats strong beneath my ear and I bring my hand up to lay on her chest so that I can feel it as well. "You shouldn't be so kind to me."

"Yes I should. Don't be stupid," she replies and though her words come out harsh I feel her holding me tighter.

_Then don't let go_.

"Why did you risk your life to save me?" It can't be helped that I ask, even if it was a few weeks ago. I need to know if she cares about me, or if she is just trying to satisfy her guilt.

"I used to cry. Then I decided that I would become the best magi I could, so that I could protect you one day. I finally got to. I was going to win the Holy Grail and wish for a life without pain for you to make up for not being able to keep you with me."

Again my body moves against my will and I feel my fingers on her face, my head moving towards hers. "You shouldn't care for someone like me." For a moment I feel as if I'm outside my body, watching on in horror as I make what I'm sure will be the biggest mistake of my life. My lips press against hers as my fingers tangle in her hair. She doesn't push me or pull away; she's probably too stunned to move.

----

My first kiss.

Her lips are soft. So soft that I can't pull myself away despite the wrongness of the situation. It feels like earlier, that weird thump in my heart when I was talking to her in her room. "Sakura," I breathe out as my mind reels.

She quickly pulls away from me, almost leaping out of the bed all together. "I'm sorry," she says quickly, tears falling from her eyes once more. I pull her back down to me, not thinking about anything other than wanting to save her from more pain.

"I... don't mind," I reply honestly, which is the most I can say right now. "Just lay down with me and get some sleep. We'll talk about things later." She lays back down but stays as far from me as possible and suddenly I don't know how to handle the situation. If I try to comfort her would it only encourage her? Will it hurt her more if I don't? Eventually my hand finds its way to hers and our fingers lace together. "I'm not going to leave you, okay?"

For now, that is all I can promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I never thought I would update this, but after a year of being pestered, I figured why not. It's a lot harder to pick up on something that's been left sitting for so long than I anticipated. I hope it seems to flow ok though. Also thanks to ChupaChupa for being my anal retentive beta. If its broken blame her. :D

**Across The Lines**

by: Azfixiation

When I woke the next morning I felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me close to a warm body that was spooning me from behind. Memories of what I did last night flood me and my cheeks begin to burn though I fight off the urge to move. I'm terrified that if I do she will wake up and panic. Or maybe I should try to move before she wakes up and pretend that this never happened.

I lay torn with my thoughts, though I finally conclude that I should just let myself enjoy this while it lasts. She did promise she wouldn't leave me, didn't she? How did she mean it? I want to scream in frustration but before I can get too carried away with my thoughts I feel her arms tightening around me, her nose nuzzling into my neck.

I lay still, pretending to be asleep as I listen to her breathing. Her thumb strokes the back of my hand where our fingers are entwined and I faintly can feel the press of lips against the back of my neck. "What is this?" she asks quietly and I assume she doesn't expect an answer so I let her have her moment.

For me, I'm relieved enough that she didn't wake up and run out of the room like her hair was on fire. I still don't know what is causing these feelings within me, if they are truly my feelings, or a result of Zoken's worms, still swimming around my body making me have these intense desires. Maybe it is simply gratitude towards her for saving my life, but if so why does this feel so right?

Instinctively with that thought I move my body back against hers, wanting to feel more but let out a startled yelp when she softly says my name. Realizing that I can no longer feign sleep, I mumble a quiet greeting. "It's okay," she says after a moment, but her arms release me and she sits up on the bed. "No awkwardness, ok? At least no more than usual," she laughs a little, obviously trying to fight off her own unease for my sake.

"Well, I'll go start breakfast then, if you'll excuse me," I say as I quickly get out of bed, hardly even taking a moment to glance at her. _Not exactly graceful,_ I scold myself as I scurry out of the room and away from her.

A short time later the rest of the house seems to be waking up as well, joining me in the kitchen as I prepare our breakfast. Illya clings to Shirou like always, and eventually Rin joins the rest of us, giving me an almost angry look before taking her seat at the table. "You know you should let us do some of the housework sometimes Sakura," Shirou says absently as he watches the news.

"Actually, you're kind of late today," Illya states, and I'm unsure of how to respond. It's not as if I can exactly explain that I was lying in bed with my sister trying to keep myself from wanting to kiss her again. Thankfully Rin comes to my defense, angrily blurting out that I have as much right to sleep in sometimes as anyone else in the house does.

"Sister complex much?" Illya blurts out and a look of pure horror and fear crosses her features a second later as she ducks behind Shirou's arm. With the look Rin is giving her, I can't entirely blame her for wanting to hide.

"It's ready!" I cut into the awkward tension as I bring the dishes to the table, making a mental note to try to figure out what is going on with the two of them at another point in time. Illya isn't the type to be afraid of Rin, especially when she has Shirou to hide behind. Nor is Rin usually so cold with her despite their bickering.

As I go to sit down Rin grabs my wrist and forces me down next to her, again fixing me with an angry stare. I have to admit I'm confused, if she's angry why does she want me near her? Well, I suppose it can't be helped so I go along with it. I notice Illya keeps taking cautious looks at the two of us and find myself wondering if she knows what is going on or if she really does just have a death wish with Rin.

Shirou is thankfully oblivious to the whole situation and offers himself and Illya to handle clean-up duty after the meal. My joy at getting away from the table is cut short by the realization that it would leave me with no other excuses to get away from Rin. I watch as she walks back towards her room knowing that I am expected to follow and that if I don't I will be chased after until I cooperated anyways.

"I said no awkwardness, didn't I?" she growls out as soon as I enter her room. With a sigh I sit on the edge of her bed and shrug, still not wanting to look at her. "What is with you? You hate me, then you want me, then you act like I don't exist?"

"It's not like that," I say after a moment. I'm trying to piece my own thoughts together as quickly as I can but even if I do I'm not sure I can share them with her. I can't just come out and say, "Hey I really don't know if I even like you like that but these things in my body might be the cause of me wanting to rip your clothes off."

She comes to sit next to me after a minute and positions herself Indian style on the bed facing me. "We need to talk about this," she coaxes as her hand reaches out to touch mine.

"It's not what you think. I'm not avoiding it at least. I'm confused you know? There's so much inside of me you can't understand. Yes, I used to hate you for it, or think I did, but now..." I trail off, risking a peek at her face. She is watching me, unafraid and nonjudgmental as she waits for me to continue and my heart skips in my chest. "I don't know what it is, okay?"

"Did you like it?" she asks and again her face betrays nothing. Just a simple look of curiosity that shines in her eyes. And still her hand rests on mine, a silent promise that it's ok to answer freely. So I look away and nod. What I wouldn't give to be able to tell her just how much I liked it. The way my whole body felt like it was burning and longing for her.

Before I could even begin to gather the courage to look back at her I feel her hand leaving mine and a lump of panic rises in my throat. In an instant the panic dissipates as her hand moves to my cheek to force me to look at her. I only catch a glimpse of her eyes before she is suddenly too close, too incredibly close and I can feel her soft breath tickling my lips.

"You stole my first kiss," she says and I'm not sure if she is going to slap me or kiss me. "I liked it, I think," she adds before pressing her lips back to mine as if to gauge if she truly did like it or not. My mind goes blank and nothing exists any longer as I feel her fingers moving through my hair. Again I don't know if it is the worms causing the reaction in my body or if it is truly my own desires but I can only think about wanting to taste the soft lips that are kissing me.

So I do, and bravely my tongue slides out to trace her bottom lip which still tastes slightly sweet from the syrup we had with breakfast. She lets out a soft gasp but doesn't pull away. Instead her tongue ventures out to meet my own and I find it harder and harder to resist the sexual desires rising within my body.

Ashamed of my eagerness, I quickly pull away. She wears the confusion plainly on her face and I feel the slightest stab at my heart for not being able to handle my impulses better but offer her a weak smile to reassure her. "I just need time alone, please," I ask softly. "I know you're confused and you feel guilty for what happened to me and I feel like I owe you for saving my life and I don't know what anything is or means and this could all be some kind of crazy hero crush because you saved me and..."

For some reason tears begin to leak from my eyes, and in embarrassment I pull away from her and quickly excuse myself. I don't want to leave but I need to figure this out. Why is she so soft-hearted with me? Was it only guilt that leads her to my room every night? And even still if we get past the fact that we're both so royally screwed up this is just wrong.

Right. I just have to ignore this. It's not as if it will kill me to stay away from her. Hell, I hardly even know her! And so with a satisfied nod and a lie in my mind I return to my room to figure out what to do with myself next.

--

I can't decide if I want to murder this girl or make out with her more. The way she keeps running away from everything is infuriating me. She acts as if this is something I had anticipated! I started off wanting to get to know my sister and now I find myself wondering just how well I want to know her.

Since I don't want to overwhelm her I lay back on my bed and let my mind trace through everything that has happened in the past twelve hours. I got caught watching her sleep, which probably seems creepy to her even though I certainly had no intentions of something like that happening! Is that why she kissed me? Did she think I was…?

Oh God. I feel bile rising in my throat when the thought strikes me that maybe after how she was treated by Shinji she did it because she thought it was what I expected. It would explain why she keeps running away from me. But she seemed to enjoy it as much as I did.

With a sigh I stand from my bed and walk back to the kitchen where Shirou is trying to talk his way out of taking Illya to the mall today. Not wanting to think about how to determine if Sakura actually wanted do that, or what it means to me if she regrets it, I let out a loud sigh to get their attention. "Leave him alone brat, I'll take you."

"I want to go with onii-chan!" she says angrily and I watch his helpless expression.

"Too bad. Come on," I say as I grab her arm to pull her off Shirou. "Can you check on Sakura?" I whisper to him while detaching Illya. He looks confused, but nods as we head out the door.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't want to go out with you perv!" Illya glares at me, yet continues to walk next to me.

"First, I don't care what you want. Second, I'm not a perv but I will kick your ass if you keep blurting out weird stuff about me around Sakura."

She stops walking and I turn to look at her and am surprised to actually see a look of regret on her face. "I'm sorry ok? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm just jealous?"

Any quick retort I had started to form in my mind is lost as I stare at her. Is this for real, because this is the last thing I need right now. "Jealous of what?" I start walking again, not wanting to stand around awkwardly in the street and she follows just a little behind me.

"All Shirou cares about is moping over Saber. All you care about is her. She's too messed up to care about anything," she says. I turn to glare at her but she just shrugs at it. "It's true and you know it. I just don't feel like I fit in but I have nowhere else to go now, okay?"

I take a minute to think about what she said and realize it's true. He is her brother and though he tries, it is clear he is still too upset about Saber to give her the attention she wants. "Well come on, we're out now so lets have fun, okay?"

When she catches up to me she shoots me a small smile as we start moving once more. It's hard to believe she isn't as young as she appears. And so we pass the next few hours actually enjoying each other for once, though the bickering remains but in a more playful form.

At some point she asks me what I really think about Sakura, and I contemplate telling her what happened just to have someone to talk to. Instead I replied that I don't know which is also true at the moment. How can I figure it out anyways? There is no logic in it, is there? I can simply do what feels good, or not.

However, I do know that thinking about her makes me miss her. The new sensation of missing someone suddenly fills me with the urge to go home. I need to talk to her. We need to figure this out without her running away. But how can I keep her from running without seeming like him? How can I be close to her without thinking about her lips on mine? "Let's go home," I say finally, wanting to find Sakura before my determination fades again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who saw this through to the end. I know it's a bit rushed, but the next will be way better. I've got the idea and I'm actually going to take my time writing it (not a year and a half, promise!) and it'll be great and you can worship me then. Anyways… Lol. Thanks again to everyone who read this.

**Across The Lines**

By: Azfixiation

I spent the day cleaning, keeping myself distracted from my other problems. Rin, to be specific. Shirou let me know that she and Illya were out, which left me with the house to myself after he excused himself as well. At first it hadn't seemed so bad, as it's usually pretty easy for me to get lost in my tasks. Yet somehow as the day went on I found myself passing her room more and more frequently. At one point, I even noticed I had stopped just outside the door and stared longingly into the space inside.

Certainly these feelings will fade. It doesn't matter if she thinks she could return them. How could I possibly drag her down to the level of someone who is so screwed up already? My fingers trace my lips as I try to recall the feeling of hers pressing against mine but before I can get too carried away with the memory I decide to give my blushing cheeks a break and start dinner.

Though I would normally wait for everyone to return to make sure they all have a chance at a fresh meal I know Shirou won't mind if he has to reheat his food. Rin and Illya return about twenty minutes before the meal is done, and much to Illya's dismay Taiga also shows up just in time to eat. Without Shirou here to play peacemaker the two are at each others throats the whole time and I watch Rin's amused expression as Illya baits the teacher.

I notice the softness in Rin's features that didn't used to exist. I spent years enjoying the pained look she constantly wore, thinking it was what she deserved. Now I couldn't be happier to see it gone. Perhaps that's what happens when one finally finds that family is more than blood, that it's the people who are willing to fight and sacrifice for you.

She turns her gaze to me and the softness dims into a frustrated look before she grabs my hand and leads me away from the dining area. The mantra I'd been repeating to myself all day of resisting my base desires flies through my mind on repeat as I try to keep my heart rate under control. And while I fear the possibilities of this getting romantic again, of her kissing me or me being unable to resist my own desires a part of me is practically salivating at the thought.

I find myself in her room for the second time today and she practically pushes me onto her bed before sitting next to me. "Look this whole thing is strange, but you really need to stop running away from it." She pauses to give me a semi-serious glare to show she means it.

"It's the only logical thing to do," I reply as I look everywhere but her. "We're sisters." I think of my thoughts on family just a few minutes ago, wishing that it were as easy to deny such truths as it was to accept that just because someone isn't blood doesn't mean they aren't family. What if they are and you don't want them to be? You can't just pretend that into reality.

"Yes, and you're as frustrating of a sister as I expected you to be. But you've done this, you kissed me and thrown my world to shit and made me face things I never thought I would have to face in the last twenty-four hours."

"Well pretend I didn't. I loved last night, I loved waking up with you but this is just not normal. Don't I have the right to just want normal for once?" I stand to leave, hating myself for pushing away the only person who has ever so greatly cared for me but this was never supposed to happen. We are still getting to know each other.

"Who cares about normal?" she stands as well, her voice raising a notch. I fight off the urge to kiss her, to comfort the one who has spent her nights comforting me in my sleep. Why is she fighting so hard for me when I've done nothing but push her away since she saved me?

"I care about normal! I am far from it, and all I have is broken pieces left behind from what they did to me and though I no longer hate you; dare I say I may even love you, I cannot do this! Now please, just stop Rin. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I'm screwed up. Please just let me go."

I begin to walk out on her once again when I feel her fingers wrap tightly around my wrist. "I didn't fight in this war just to let you out of my life or give up on you like this."

"So, you'll be like Shinji then?" I glance at her hand restraining me from leaving and she gets the point and quickly lets go. It was a low blow and I hate myself for it but just because I am broken doesn't mean I can't give her the gift of a normal life. She deserves so much better. "I have to go clean up dinner now," I say softly before turning on my heels and walking away.

--

Why is she walking away from this? How can she awaken these feelings inside of me, and simply tell me to forget about them? I can't let her punish herself like this. Not when I know this is what she wants. Is that what Shinji always told himself when he raped her? Am I like him?

My arms find their way around her before she can make it to my door. Her body freezes as I embrace her from behind but she makes no move to leave, only leans her body back against mine in acceptance of the gesture. "I'm not going to lose you twice," I whisper in her ear and I can hear her breath hitch at the words.

"Rin, please," she quietly begs.

"Tell me truthfully what you want," I say. My arms tighten their hold about her waist and I rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Happiness," is all she says before turning in my arms and burying her tear streaked face in my neck. "I want to know what it feels like to be happy. To have a family. To be loved."

"I can give you that. Just trust me, I'm not so weak that I can't deal with these things you're afraid of."

"But maybe I am. What then?" Her voice is soft, breaking slightly as she bites back the tears to look into my eyes."

"Then I will be strong for you. After all, it's about time I get my wish granted."

"Wish?"

I grin and tuck her hair behind her ear before replying. "I guess I didn't need to win the war to get to make everything up to you. I can still do that, can't I?"

"You can, but are you always going to be so nice? I kind of liked you sassy," she says with a small laugh, her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm only nice to you. Don't let it get to your head."

I give her my best glare but find it ineffective as she lifts her head up to press her lips to mine. I feel her body pressing more firmly against mine, the familiar sensations from this morning rushing back to me. A part of me still wants to fight it. There is so much wrong to be found in this, yet this feels so good.

We deserve this don't we?

In the darkness as I watched her sleep so many times I learned there are parts of us that only we can ever share with each other. There has been too much broken inside of her, inside of us both. I would risk my death if it meant saving her and I will not let the mistakes of our families ruin us forever. They laid the lines that separate us, and I will bring us across those lines no matter the cost.


End file.
